Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy
Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's Christmas Movie Spoof of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". It appeared on YouTube on November 23, 2015 in honor of ABC Family's last 25 Days of Christmas! ''Cast: *Zeke (Wade) as Rudolph'' *''Wade Agnew as Hermey'' *''Rafael (Rio) as Sam the Snowman'' *''Alissa (Wade) as Clarice'' *''Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Yukon Cornelius'' *''Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) as Santa Claus'' *''Chloe (Chicken Little) as Mrs. Claus'' *''Wade's Dad (Wade) as Head Elf'' *''Tiago (Rio 2) as Fireball'' *''Scar (The Lion King) as The Abominable Snow Monster of the North (Bad)'' *''Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) as The Abominable Snow Monster of the North (Good)'' *''Anna (Frozen) as Rudolph's Mother'' *''Kristoff (Frozen) as Rudolph's Father'' *''Eduardo (Rio 2) as King Moonracer'' *''Joe the Lion (Zookeeper) as Charlie-in-the-Box'' *''Barry the Elephant (Zookeeper) as Spotted Elephant'' *''Janet the Lioness (Zookeeper) as Dolly for Sue'' *''Reilly (Open Season) as Bird Fish'' *''Dr. McCarthy (Dolphin Tale) as Misfit Cowboy'' *''Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Train with Square Wheels'' *''Rufus (Dolphin Tale) as Boat that Sinks'' *''Slinky Dog (Toy Story) as Gun Toy Squirting Jelly'' ''Chapters: #Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 1 - Introduction'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 2 - The Birth of Zeke/"Jingle Jingle Jingle"'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 3 - Wade the "Misfit" Elf/Zeke the "Misfit" Cousion'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 4 - Zeke Meets Tiago/"We Are Santa's Elves"'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 5 - Cousion Games/Zeke Meets Alissa/Zeke's Nose Revealed'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 6 - Poor Zeke Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow"'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 7 (A) - Zeke Meets Wade/"We're a Couple of Misfits"'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 7 (B) - Zeke Meets Wade/"Fame and Fortune"'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 8 - Enter Pacha/"Silver and Gold"'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 9 - Scar Attacks!'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 10 - Island of Misfit Characters/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year"'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 11 - King Eduardo/Zeke Leaves the Island'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 12 - Zeke Grows Up/Zeke Returns Home'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 13 - Snowstorm Strikes/Zeke Saves Alissa'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 14 - Wade and Pacha To The Rescue'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 15 - Back To Christmas Town'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 16 - Christmas Preparation/Zeke Agrees To Lead Buck's Sleigh'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 17 - "Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 18 - Return to the Misfit Island/Finale'' #''Zeke the Red-Nosed Boy Part 19 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' ''Clips: *Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Frozen Fever (2015)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Chicken Little (2005)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Family Guy (1999)'' *''The Santa Clause (1994)'' *''The Santa Clause 2 (2002)'' *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006)'' *''Elf (2003)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' ''Songs: *Jingle Jingle Jingle'' *''We Are Santa's Elves'' *''There's Always Tomorrow'' *''We're a Couple of Misfits'' *''Fame and Fortune'' *''Silver and Gold'' *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' *''Holly Jolly Christmas'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''All I Want for Christmas is You''